Crimenes en Londres: Asesinato en el hotel Kanton
by alex's shadow
Summary: esta historia esta construida con el personaje de johnny depp ichabod crane... en teoria no tiene nada que ver con la peli ni el libro. Trata del asesinato de una escritora y como se descubre al culpable
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este fic lo escribí alrededor de un mes atrás, y practicamente no habla de la legenda de sleepy hollow nada más habla de Ichabod Crane, el de johnny depp y tim burton no el de washington Irving. De verdad opino que la version de tim burton es mejor y por eso cree esta historia.**

Mucha niebla había esa mañana. La mucama Andrie Clirson del hotel Kanton en Londres estaba por entrar en una habitación cuando recordo que el día anterior había olvidado sacar las toallas de la habitacion 64 de ese mismo piso... toda esa semana habia sentido nauceas por que presentia algo, con un poco de miedo habrio la puerta y miro adentro, no habia mucho, solo un poco de desorden por que al parecer se había caído uno de los papeleros por accidente... barrió todo lo que pudo y lo lanzó en el basurero que llevaba para dejar las bolsas de la basura de las demas habitación.

Pero luego descubrió que era demaciado desorden, como si hubiera habido una pelea. miro una botella de Vodka en la mesa y un vaso en el suelo, caminó lentamente y vio una mano en el suelo tras una puerta, dió un pequeño salto hacia atras, tomó un trapo, abrió la puerta y detras de ella, la encontro.

Mi nombre es Alex Kingstone, detective estadounidence enviada a inglaterra por mis capacidades de deduccion.

Ese día como cualquiera me fui temprano a la base, frente a mi oficia allé un monton de papeles de los datos de los casos de mis compañeros por que siempre me pedian su ayuda, preparé una taza de cafe y camine mirando los papeles.

-señorita Kingstone?- dijo el jefe de policia Paul German Walter

-si jefe?- di media vuelta para verlo

-tiene un caso, asesinato, al parecer predemitado, en el hotel Kanton, la famosa escritora Jessica Anderson.

Rapidamente deje el café en la mesilla me puse mi chaqueta, mis lentes y mi gorra de la base y sali en el auto al famoso hotel que se allaba solo a dos cuadras de la calle Blackheath Hill. Al llegar un policia me dió los datos de la victima, 38 años, 1.60 de altura, 56 KG, Escritora, vivía en Orleans, y estaba en Londres por asuntos de su nuevo libro que saldría en junio de este año pero por el cual había tenido una pelea por que aún no lo terminaba.

-quien encontro el cuerpo?- dije dejando los datos a un lado.

-la Mucama de este piso, se llama Andrie Clirson

-quiero hablar con ella, y por dios traeme un café no puedo más.

-en seguida

Mientras traian a la mucama y mi cafe, mire que el cuerpo ya llebaba más de 10 horas muerto.

-la envenenaron- dije tocando sus labios con mis guantes quirúrjicos para no dañar la evidencia

-señorita aun no recivimos los resultados de la autopcia como puede decir eso...

-cianuro, por lo que veo fue una muerte rapida, la exprecion de su cara muestra que sintió dolor por los espasmos,El Cianuro es un veneno rapido, si lo injirió en una pequeña cantidad es probable que halla vivido, uno o dos minutos antes de morir, y por lo que veo sufrió espasmos, dolorosos, es otra caracteristica de este veneno. por la temperatura de su cuerpo es natural que lleve 10 horas muerta, pero el color de su piel tiene una coloracion rosada, eso muestra efectivamente que el causante es el cianuro, el cuerpo esta rigido asombrosamente tenso

-aun creo que nacesita auptopcia- dijo el policia James Harrison

-señorita, eh aqui la mucama y su café como pidió

Miré que la mucama estaba traumatizada, seria dificil que me diera informacion sobre el caso.

-Señora Clirson, digame esactamente como encontro el cuerpo.

-es, que, yo estaba, y ella estaba y

-Señora, tranquilisece, le recuerdo que tiene que cooperar.

-es que, hoy recorde que se me habia olvidado poner unas toallas aquí, y sacar las sucias, entre y limpie una basura del suelo.

-limpió la basura?¿?

-si por que?

-quiero verla

-por qué querría verla señorita son solo papeles.

-pueden ser pruebas- bebí un sorbo del café que me trajeron y lo escupi -que asco que rayos es esto! es té?¿? pedí café que no puede existir la palabra café entre unos adictos al té?!

-cuanto lo lamento señorita en seguida le traere café

-asegurece que sea sin azucar

-claro- dijo el mozo tomando la taza y caminando hacia el pasillo.

-bueno siga contando

-luego vi un vaso de vodka en el suelo

-lo movió?

-no para nada el solo olor me emborracha y no puedo emborracharme aquí

-exelente

-y luego vi una mano, atrapada en la puerta, tomé un trapo y la abrí con miedo y o dios mio ahi estaba muerta la señorita Anderson.

-exelente, y mi cafe!

-aqui esta- dijo el mozo dandome una taza, la bebí estaba buena, aceptable

-los que hago yo son mejores pero, esta bien

-eso es todo señorita Kingstone, nosotros haremos la autopcia al cadaver y le enviaremos los resultados

-escuche bien, no quiero que absolutamente nadie haga nada en este cuarto, esepto por sacar el cadaver, mientras este caso no se resuelva, vendre mañana para buscar mas datos de la forma de la muerte.

-entendido

Guardé el papel con los datos en mi cuaderno, ahi tambien escribi todos los detalles que ya sabia. Ese día me la pase en mi oficina viendo los datos que tenía.

-señorita Kingstone?¿?

-si que quiere señor Walter?

-no olvides que hoy llega ese chico de U.S.A que planeo te ayude en este caso.

-o cielos Paul ¿que no estoy informada de nada aquí? ademas, sabes tan bien como cualquiera de que me puedo encargar sola de este caso.

-se que puede señorita kingstone, es nuestra gran detective, a otra cosa, si se lo dije, pero estaba demaciado ocupada en sus cosas.

-ya lo recurdo, es isandro crine de nueva jersey?

-ichabod crane de nueva york, llega hoy, toma- dijo lanzandome unas llaves -usa tu patrulla y ve a buscarlo al areopuerto.

Mire el café de mi mesa, caminé hacia el y me lo bebí completo, Lego salí de la oficina y tome la patrulla para ir al areopuerto.

miré en la pasarela de espera si venian los pasajeros, vi entre la gente un hombre muy palido que vestia a la antigua, me parecio, interesante, debo admitirlo pero al mismo tiepo pensaba "que no sea el o por favor que no sea el"

La gente comenzó a salir con sus maletas, ese hombre salio y yo simplemente me senté en una banca a taparme la cara con un periódico.

-disculpa- ese hombre se hacerco a mi, yo me puse nerviosa por que era muy guapo.

-e?

-mucho gusto señorita, vio algun detective por aquí?

-pues yo- dije un tento nerviosa por la forma tan cordial en la que lo habia dicho- mucho gusto mi nombre es alex kingstone

-señorita kingstone

-solo dime alex- dije dandole la mano, era algo educado para mi gusto. Entonces noté que tenía unas extañas cicatrices

-qué es esto?

-las tengo desde que recuerdo

-curioso mmm

-¿eres de U.S.A?

-si de washington... oh dejame ayudarme con tu maleta

-no en serio esta algo pesada

Yo tomé la maleta, no estaba tan pesada como el decia, le dije que se sentara en el asiento del coopiloto y partimos a la base

-y te acostumbraste a conducir del lado derecho

-oh, si, aunque tuve unos cuantos pequeños choques en el camino.

-OO

-no te asustes, ich

-y que es lo que mas le gusta de inglaterra señorita?

-ya te dije es alex, y nada en particular

-yo siempre quise venir a la sede del conocimiento

-pues pudiste ir a la biblioteca de Franklin- dije ironicamente -oh mira ya llegamos.

Ichabod tendría que conpartir oficina con el, eso era parte de tener un compañero, por desgracia

El se fue a hablar con Walter y yo caminé hacia el casino para hacerme un café, cuando llegué a mi oficina vi a ich en la mesa analizándo mis apuntes.

-em hola- dije acercandome

-ho...hola estaba

-no te aflijas, ponte al tanto, y apresurate que ya tenemos ir a la escena del crimen...

Ichabod se puso su chaqueta, me parecia curioso, y ademas diferente, pero ya teníamos que salir por la investigacion.

Llegue al hotel esactamente a las 5:04 P.M. hacian 17 horas desde que la victima, mi nuevo compañero ichabod y yo entramos en el hotel, vi a los policias que aun tomaban fotografias a la habitación


	2. Chapter 2

-señorita kingstone aqui tenemos los resultados de la autopcia- dijo James

-genial veamos, murió por cianuro, bla bla bla, 10 horas antes de encontrado el cuerpo, blablabla, lo siento james ya sabía todo esto

-bueno alex, otra ves tenias razon- dijo lanzando los datos a la basura, ichabod estaba mirando toda la habitacion y usaba mi cuaderno como guía al parecer

-y quien es tu nuevo novio?

-no es mi novio es ichabod y es mi nuevo compañero

-siento lastima por el

mire que en el suelo había una mancha, una especie de quemadura en la alfombra -si yo tambien- dije tomandole una foto a la extraña mancha, mire que ichabod caminaba de un lado al otro

-que haces tanto ich?

-nada mas pensaba

-mira nada mas que te toco educado tu compañero, son tal para cual totalmente iguales- dijo james haciendo burla

-quieres callarte harrison?

-encontre algo- dijo ichabod desde la otra habitacion, mire a james sin antes darle un puñetazo en el hombro, y luego fui a ver a ichabod, estaba mirando la botella de vodka de la victima

-necesito mirarla mas detenidamente en la sede- dijo metiendola a una bolsa

-agente harrison?- dije llamando a james

-si señorita kingstone?

-detective¬¬

-detective kingstone lo siento¬¬- dijo con una libreta de apuntes en la mano

-ejem, avisaron a los familiares de la victima?

-si detective kingstone

-perfecto, digales entonces que el cuerpo estara en la morgue si lo quieren ver

-pero ya le hisieron la autopcia que mas pueden encontrar

-yo quiero ver personalmente el cadaver- dijo ichabod, lo mire extrañada, esa era la razón por la que YO queria que el cadaver se quedara en la morgue

-eres forence?- dijo james anotando la hora en su plantilla

-efectivamente

Yo mire nuevamente la mancha de quemadúra y me dedique a dibujarla en mi cuaderno a medirla etc...

-tenemos sospechosos?- pregunte

-no aun, la familia dice que ella no tenía enemigos

-si la familia no tenía contacto con ella no podemos asegurar eso

-detective kingstone, encontramos esto en la cosina- dijo uno de los policias dandome un celular

-muy interesante, veamos, despues de la muerte- puse una cara de espanto -21 llamadas perdidas!

-eso es imposible- dijo james tomando el celular- no puede ser! y son todas del mismo número!

-hey ich, a que no adivinas- dije llamando a ichabod que estaba analizando los libros de la victima y escribiendo unos datos en su cuaderno -tenemos un sospechoso o sospechosa

Llame a ese extraño numero

-hola? jessica? a que bien que me llamaste dime esta bien? por que de verdad estaba preocupado¿oye? me escuchas?

-señor no soy jessica, soy la detective alex kingstone

-detective? que le paso a jessica!

-tranquilo, necesitare que me de su direccion y su nombre

-Me llamo Arthur Frances

-bueno señor frances temo decirle que ocurrio algo con jessica, la encontraron muerta esta mañana

-No pue de ser!! puedo verla!?

-señor Frances, no se si entiene la gravedad de la situacion, cuando digo que murio, quiero decir que la asesinaron, y esta en la morgue, puede decirme que es usted de ella?

-soy su fan

-su fan?

-si de su cuento "Las brisas del mañana"

yo corte, todos me miraban muy interesado

-investiguen a un tal Arthur Frances, quiero registros policiales, esculares, pueden llamar a Gene que lo busque

-si detective- dijo james

-tu, emm ich ven conmigo nos vamos

-claro- dijo el guardando rapidamente sus cosas

-bien- dije caminando hacia el asensor

Llegamos a la sede en mi oficina ich solo revisaba sus apuntes. Yo mire la botella, en ella leí algo que me pareció extraño

-ichabod

-si?

-ven creo que encontre una pista

ichabod se hacerco rapidamente y se quedó mirando la botella de vodka

-fijate en la fecha y lugar donde se compro

-aquí dice que se compró hace una semana en York

-eso no ves?

-tienes razon! si la victima vivia en Orleans, por qué habrá ido a york hace una semana

-curioso, pues no se diga mas no?

-a?

encendí mi computadora para ver los datos de la victima

-por qué la victima habria ido a York a solo una semana del estreno de un libro?

-iremos a york por pistas cuando terminemos nuestra autopcia

-agg yo quiero descanzar

-por que te comportas asi?

-yo?

-si, no pareces, mejor dicho, no quiero se irrespetuoso

-ya suelta

-no pareces como las otras chicas que eh conocido

-pues por que soy detective, no siento nada por nadie, y tu por que eres asi?

-como?

-te comportas tan educado, no pareces ser de nueva york

-asi fui educado

-claro, a mi me educaron para que fuera miss universo o modelo de modasxD

el solto una pequeña carcajada

-oh lo siento

-no importa, cuando tiré la corona al piso me quedó claro que queria ser todo lo contrario

Al día siguiente no había visto a ichabod, en el almuerzo de la sede, me tope con la ex-cadete angeline Jean, almorzamos juntas, bueno, mi almuerzo es una ensalada y un café, asqueroso diran algunos, pero yo soy asi

-y quien es tu nuevo novio?

-no es mi novio¬¬

-entonces?

-te estas comportando igual que james!

-es que a todos nos da curiosidad saber como es no crees?

-solo es mi compañero tu me conoces

-si, tambien conocí al tipo que te pidio una cita en el hospital y mira ahi esta

yo mire rapidamente, efectivamente ichabod habia entrado al casino

-tengo o no tengo razon?

-no puedes tener razon, ademas, miralo, es, todo lo contrario a mi

-eso es cierto y ten cuidado que viene para aqui

-O.O

-hola, puedo sentarme?

-eeee- mire que angie me miro como diciendo "acaso tienes miedo"-sientate de todas formas ya termine mi café-dije levantandome

-pero tu ensalada esta completa

-aaa, si pero sabes? acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con Walter por la autopcia que pediste- dije levantandome y tirando mi bandeja a el basurero

-le agradas- dijo angie al ver que ichabod se habia puesto preocupado, angie se levanto y el se quedó comiendo solo

Encontré al jefe de policia Paul Walter en la entrada del pasillo que daba a la morgue

-Señor walter

-detective, hola! me han dicho que se ha llebado bien con su compatriota

-me alegra no tener que enseñarle- dije yo bebiendo un capuchino que había sacado de la maquina

-su solicitud esta lista, aqui estan los papeles necesarios, la familia quiere claro, hacerle el funeral mañana

-o claro no lo dudo

-entonces detective, valla a buscar a su compañero y vengan aquí antes de las 8:00 para realizar la autopcia

-ok- dije suspirando

terminé el capuchino y comencé a llevar unos papeles de la victima a la sala de autopsia, pero cuando lo estaba viendo por el pasillo choqué con alguien, cai al suelo esparciendo los papeles por todo el lugar, me dispuse a levantarme para golpearlo...

-cuidado invesil descerebrado!

-lo siento, de verdad...

-ichabod!- dije exaltada sin levantarme

-te estaba buscando

-si, pues, ahora yo estaba llevando estos papeles a la autopcia

-permiteme ayudarte a levantarlos

-No! tu ve a buscar los equipos quirurjicos yo me arreglare de esto- dije comenzando a levantar los estupidos papeles del piso...

cuando llegue a la sala de auptopcias de la morgue de la policia me puse las antiparras y mire a la desgraciada mujer, la que por sierto solo habla visto una ves, ichabod entro en la habitacion con un extraño botiquin

-que es eso?!

-son aparatos basicos de analizacion de un cadaver, algunas, son mis propias creaciones

-y esto que es?- dije poniendome unos lentes que parecian ser aumentantes

-esto es para ver el punto esacto que quieras perforar- dijo poniendose unos parecidos

-primero veamos las branqueas-dije un poco nerviosa

-perfecto entonces- dijo hacercando mirando un libro que tenía

-espera ese no es..- pero era muy tarde, un pequeño flujo de sangre había terminado en la cara

-lo siento, dijo limpiandose, yo hice la incisión y comenzamos de inmediato a ver los efectos del cianuro, las llagas como de quemaduras blancas mucosas, que se encontraban tanto en el estomago como en los pulmones y al interior de la traquea

-y esto que es?- pregunte yo mirando las llagas

-no hay que olvidar que el cianuro se presenta en dos formas, líquida y gaseosa, si respiro el gas se podria encontrar ahi

-si hubiera sido así habria olor a almendras en la habitacíon

estubimos hasta muy tarde, me la pasaba mirandolo, claro, sin que el se diera cuenta, y casi no pude dormir de la imprecion.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente desperté y vi la hora, 7:30!!! no podía ser, corrí a la ducha, no desayuné, nada mas bebí un café y salí en el auto a la sede a toda velosidad.

-Kingstone! donde estabas!- me grito Paul

-señor walter, lo siento en verdad estaba dormida y luego desperté

-y se dió cuenta de que no tenia un cafe en la mano, entonces supo que estaba tarde no?

-esactamente

-no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer o le designare otro caso

-no señor walter este caso es mio!!

-pues como veo con los avances que ha hecho cualquiera puede terminar de resolver este caso, incluso yo podria resolverlo, por lo que veo que han averiguado es obio que es el señor Frances quien la mató, ese fan adoraba a la victima hasta el punto de acosarla

-no sabemos si sea Arthur Frances señor.

-solo por que es buena detective le estoy perdonando, ademas, es mujer, mas imperdonable aún que halla llegado tarde

Yo estaba a rebentar, pero cuando el señor walter dio media vuelta me limité a hacerle un "fuck you" por detras con los dedos en forma de X sin que me viera.

Me topé con Angie en el camino a mi oficina, ella hizo su tipico saludo militar, según yo sabía su abuela K. Jean Cottam, fue una de las contadas y minimas mujeres que volvieron vivas de la segunda guerra mundial.

-alex, dime, ya esta en el hospital?

-quién?

-tu compañero como se llama, ichabod dime, le quebraste la nariz o fuiste mas sutil y solo le dejaste un ojo morado e inservible

-no, de echo...

-qué?- dijo con una cara picarona

-la sub-oficial Jean no le puede decir nada a nadie

-enterada- dijo de nuevo con su saludo militar

-es tan lindo... es decir miralo, es apuesto, interesante diferente y es casi todo lo opuesto a mi

-claro, tu quebras narises y el es todo un caballero

-lo ves?

-aunque los dos son como decirlo, diferentes al resto, ademas ni sabes con que envidia lo miraba James en la merienda

-la qué?

-la, como dicen ustedes los americanos, el almuerzo

-O.O

-bueno Alex, creo que esta platica va a hacer que le destroces la cara a quien se te acerque así que me alejo que tengas un buen día, a, y si fuera tu, no le haria un "fuck you" a Walter por atras.

mire la oficina ahí estaba ichabod y me conjelé en la puerta¿tenía que estar en todo lugar en el que yo pretendia ir?

-alex! hola mira compré los pasajes a york, Walter me dijo que nos hospedaramos en este hotel

-esta bien, dije sin mirarlo

-ejem- dijo finjiendo que tocia- un capuccino?

mire que el me estaba ofreciendo un cafe

-no gracias no quiero contagiarme- dije friamente

el no dijo nada y dejo el cafe sobre la mesa, el señor Walter entro en la habitacion

-detectives, el señor frances esta aqui para la interrogacion

Un hombre muy bajo y delgado entro en la habitacion

-señor frances- dije mirando al pequeño hombre-sientese por favor

-yo no la mate

-tranquilisece- dijo ichabod con mal humor, lo mire con un poco de lastima, el amablemente me compro un capuccino de mis favoritos y se lo negué por miedo y por mi frio corazon.

-digame, cuando fue la ultima ves que vio a la victima- dije

-el martes, la espiaba, salió de el centro comercial y le hable

-el, martes...- dije escribiendo

-la espiaba?- preguntó ichabod

-si, es que era yan dichosa, y a pesar de haber terminado con su novio nunca se fijo en mí.

-usted es un gran admirador, nos puede decir donde vivia el novio?

-el? George Brown vive en Orleans

-rayos esperaba que...

-no importa- dijo ich -señor ella tenía algun bien en York?

-no, pero viajaba mucho alla por las convenciones que hay

-eso es!- dije

-convenciones de escritores en York, no en Oxford?

-puede ser?

-claro, la Times, la littles writters etc...- dijo Arthur

-ich y para cuendo son los boletos´

-hoy en la noche

-bueno señor arthur, como es sospechozo del crimen, lo siento, se someterá a un examen psicologico con el doctor Evvan Soldier

Arthur se levanto y dos policias lo llevaron a donde el doctor Evvan.

-aggg, quiero un cafe- dije levantandome bruscamente hacia la maquina, ich se quedo meditando y yo me sente frente a el

-te gusta algun tipo de musica?- me preguntó

-es una platica?- dije de mala gana

-nada mas tenia curiosidad

-frank Cinatra- dije mirando el capuccino

-en serio?

-debe parecerte una locura, es un muerto famoso no es musica de onda y es que aborresco el reggaeton

-no no es tonto, Cinatra es un buen cantante

Se hacia tarde, tomé una maleta que habia preparado en la mañana, tomé la patruya y partimos a la estacion.

Tomamos el tren de las 10:00, eran cuatro horas hasta York, nos sentamos juntos aunque practicamente no nos vimos, yo leia un libro de J.K. Rowlling e ich hacia no se que cosa en su cuaderno.

El sueño poco a poco me fue invadiendo, pero con toda la cafeina que bebo, normalmente solo tengo insomnio.

ich se veia cansado, se durmió pero reargo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo puse cara de no querer estar en esa cituacion, pero no me dieron las ganas de moverme pues estaba en las mismas de cansancio.

Finalmente me dormí, pero alguien comenzó a tocarme el hombro solo media hora despues¬¬

-alex

Abri lentamente los ojos y vi que ichabod estaba preparando su equipaje.

-ich, yo solo, nada mas estaba...

-ya llegamos- dijo

yo tomé mi maleta y busque algo dentro, saqué mi pistola y la guardé en mi cinturón, ichabod me miró con un tanto de panico, yo solo le sonreí y salimos de la estacion.

-has estado alguna ves en York?- me preguntó

-una ves en yorkshire, taxy!!- dije mirando que un vehículo se aproximava

El se asustó un poco, pero yo solo le di el papel con la direccion al chofer, no planeaba conducirlo ni nada xD.

-has averiguado algo hasta ahora?

-iremos a la convención que habra este domingo

-que!? ichabod es jueves

-podemos averiguar en donde se hospedaba la victima cuando venía.

-tienes razon- dije sacando mis maletas de la cajuela del taxy

Fuimos a la recepcion, me tocó la habitacion 456, si, el hotel era muy grande... como ya eran las 3:45 de la mañana me dormí sin problemas, el problema fue levantarme de echo, ese día despeté a las 2:00 P.M. y pedí que me dieran un café pero no me lo dieron por la hora, estube nerviosa toda la mañana por ello.

A las 4:00 de la tarde alguien toco la puerta, tenía la esperanza de que hubieran recapacitado sobre mi café pero al abrir estaba ichabod.

-a!- grite saltando atras

-lo siento lo siento te hice algo?

-nada nada, solo que eh estado nerviosa toda la mañana-dije agarrandome la cabeza.

-te pasa algo?

-me siento canzada, es todo

-em, averigue donde se hospedaba la victima, pregunte al recepcionista y me dijo que la mayoria de los escritorese se hospedan en el "Di Narvitie" tomé un taxy hasta allí y les pedí que me dieran los registros, ellos se negaron

-ich, cuando te niegan algo, nada mas muestra tu placa, cambian de opinion casi inmediatamente

-hasta ahora me lo dices, me infiltre en los archivos y lo encontre

-a?

- cuando el resepcionista se había ido a atender al cliente, tome silenciosamente la libreta de visitas, y leí Jessica Anderson

-hay ich eso es fantastico!- dije y estube en un segundo a punto de abrazarlo, pero no lo hice.

a las 5:00 partimos al "Di Narvitie", al llegar el recepcionista miró a ichabod asesinamente y este lo miró con miedo

-policia de detectives de londres tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas- dije mostrando mi placa

-q, que decea?- dijo el hombre nervioso

-venga conmigo- dije dirijiendome a la sala de la recepcion y sentandome en un sofa

-si que quiere que le responda?

-jessica anderson vino aqui hace dos semanas?

-si, ella es la escritora no?

-esactamente, bueno, hace 5 dias la encontraron muerta en un hotel en Londres, es el hotel Kanton.

-si tenemos conexiones con ese lugar

-venía con su ex-novio?

-si, pero, debo decirle que terminaron un día y solo el llegó a este hotel esa noche

-exelente, volveremos mañana

-y señor crane

-si?- dijo ichabod dando media vuelta a verlo

-creo que para algo se inventaron las placas policiales- dijo levantandoce lentamente y caminando hacia un guardia, accion que me dijo que había que salir de ahí.

Caminamos por la calle pero en mi descuido dos hombres se me hacercaron

-hola lindura

-hola inbesil- dije mirando al otro tipo

-te ayudo con tu cartera?

-no traigo cartera

-a, pero podrias darnos otra, cosa no?- dijo soltando una risa mal intencionada

-alejense- dijo ichabod poniendose delante

-entonces tu novio palido flacucho y devil nos va a lastimar?

yo no dije nada pero nos estaban acorralando hacia un callejon, trate de sacar mi pistola

-a, que tenemos aqui, la muchachita es quien defiende al noviesito con una pistola, por que no me la das- dijo acercandose a mi ichabod le dio un golpe en la cara y el otro tipo se fue hacia el, yo disparé al aire pero no se si el tipo era sordo por que no dejo de caminar hacia mi aunque le estaba apuntando en la cabeza.

-amorsito, no nos reconoces?- dijo el hombre casi abrazandome

-que te alejes!- dijo ichabod con un palo de escoba

-un brujo un brujo!- dijo el otro tipo riendose

-Michel Lander y Patrick Steven- dije tratando de alejarme del tipo, vi que ichabod se estaba hacercando

-nos reconoce no ves Patrick? no es una simple detective

-como salieron de prision!- dije mirando que ichabod estaba por ir a golpearlo

-acaso no llevas la cuenta? te ayudare a recordar, despues de que violaramos a la chica universitaria, solo nos dieron 1 año y 6 días por que eras supuestamente una americana ignorante y nosotros nobles ingleses, pues, ya pasaron 1 año y 23 días

-te dije que te alejaras de ella!- dijo ichabod, Michel dio media vuelta y este le dio un puñetazo dejandolo en el suelo

-el noviesito defiende a la puta no?- Patrick se me acercó por detras y me quitó la pistola, yo levanté las manos

-que diablos quieres Michel?

-llevarme lo que es mio- dijo tocandome pero le dí una bofetada, ichabod se adelantó a ponerce delante

-dejenla

-ich no importa yo puedo sola

-es mi decicion- dijo el sin moverce

-que conmovedora reunión no? muy, tierna- dijo michel con la pistola en la mano-pero al final todo se reduce a quien tiene la pistola más grande- dijo mirandome con ira, yo medité cuatro segundos en que devía hacer pero ichabod se había adelantado a usar el palo para noquear a michel, tomar la pistola y acorralar a patrick. Le puse las esposas y ichabod me dio la pistola

-estas bien no te hisieron nada?- pregunte y lo abrace, pasados dos segundos sentí que pesaba mas de lo que devería y era que se habia deamayado, lo repose en el suelo como un muerto, michel despertó y se vio atado

-que es esto?- dijo tratando de soltarse

-estas arrestado, nada mas falta esperar que llegue la policia de york

-pero no puede ser el plan era perfecto!

-que? verme en la calle con ichabod y atacarme como un ladron?

-ese policia marica de tu novio fue quien lo inpidio¬¬ en que te fijaste de el?

yo me adelanté y le di dos patadas ahi en el suelo

-no es marica y no es mi novio

-se veian tan lindos juntos

en ese minuto le di otra patada

-que te hace pensar eso?! yo no me enamoro por si no lo sabias estupido

-hahaha, pues ese tipo debe ser alquimista por que transformo tu corazon de piedra en uno de fria plata hahaha

Los policias llegaron y yo tube que esperar a que ichabod despertara, los policias insistian en que necesitaba ir a un hospital y que no era normal que una persona desmayada este en ese estado mas de dos horas sin moverse, pero yo no tocaría un hospital mientras mi juicio estubiera en pie.

ya eran las 1:00 A.M. cuando vi que el se había comenzado a levantar, pero creo que lo hizo muy rapido por que vomitó ahí mismo, yo le ayudé a terminar de levantarce por que se había quedado paralizado.

-estas bien!?- dijo rapidamente al reaccionar, tomandome del brazo

-creo que el que deberia responder a esa pregunta eres tu- dije soltanme con un movimiento brusco

-quienes eran esos?

-cuando eres detective ganas unos cuantos enemigos

-y cuanto tiempo dormi?!

-2 horas y ... 43 minutos

el se apresuró a levantarse asustado, veia como todo estaba oscuro, eran las 1:10 A.M.

-quieres ir por un capuccino?- dije mirando aquel callejon

-a esta hora?

-no se, nada mas se me antojo creo- dije poniendome mis lentes oscuros, el me miro a los ojos, parecia que los lentes no existian en ese momento y aunque trate de cerrarlos tenia unas ganas terribles de dejarme llevar por la cituacion, cosa, que como policia no podia permitir.

-me encantaria- dijo el y yo sonreí

si hubieramos estado en new york o en washington d.c. estarian hasta la lavanderias abiertas, pero el pequeño york nada más tenía un local abierto a las dos de la mañana el "Queen elisabeth I" un lugar muy refinado, tazas de porcelana y bollos asquerosos que acompañaban el extraño té británico,por lo cual pedí un café y ich un té de limón

-que extraño- dije dije sentada en la horrible banca y pequeña mesa inglesa.

-extraño?

-esto, estar tomando un capuccino en un salon de té, contigo

-que tiene de raro?

-cuando era niña, mi madre, juliet se llamaba, tenia la esperanza de que me casara con un millonario adicto al té y que disfrutara de mozart o vibaldi, y le salió una detective que le gusta el rock and roll el metal y frank cinatra cullo unico sueño es casarse por amor con una estrella de rock o algo parecido.

-estrella de rock?

-o lo siento te eh estado hablando de mi vida y yo yo yo

-esta bien mi vida no es tan interesante.

-por que eres asi?

-yo que?

-por favor, te vistes como la clase de chicos que golpean cuando sale a la calle en new york

-nunca lo habia pensado asi, la verdad, nunca me han golpeado en la calle

-como te volviste detective?

pero ichabod se quedo callado y no me miro

-o, o, lo siento, no debi haber preguntado

-esta bien, pero en lo personal la justicia me interesó desde, siempre, y dime tu como te volviste detective- dijo el interesado

-yo?...uff...es la historia mas larga del universo

-puedo escucharla si quieres

-sucedio cuando era niña, tenia una hermana, Karen, las esperanzas de la familia kingstone se consentraban en ella, yo, bueno, robaba en las tiendas de CD's los albunes de los musicos de rock de la epoca pero mi hermana, era infeliz, por que no podía hacer nada mas que ir a ballet, danza, modelismo, el coro e incluso arte visual. dormiamos en la misma habitación, un día, mientras escuchaba musica, vi que hacía una maleta ¿que haces? le pregunté mientras ella soltaba lagrimas, se quitó la camisa y bajo ella pude ver unas marcas de evillas de un cinturón, mi madre la había golpeado por poner mal los cubiertos de su "importante cena"

-eso es un crimen

-yo solo tenía 14 años, ella 16, mi madre la crió sola, mi padre bueno, la verdad yo creo que somos hermanastras, te estoy aburriendo- dije quitandome los lentes para limpiar una lagrima-"te enviare una postal desde los angeles" esa fue la ultima ves que oi su voz. nada más una hora despues sali con una amiga, encontramos una patrulla a solo 200 Metros de mi casa, un cadaver en el suelo, 4 hombres la golpearon, la violaron y la mataron esa noche de lluvia, el detective me dijo que gracias a que ademas le roberon el celular la allaron, mi madre no se sintió por ello, yo nunca reciví la postal de los angeles- dije llorando, el se dió cuenta de esto me quito los anteojos y removió las lagrimas con la mano, despues se levanto y me abrazó, yo tambien lo abrase

-te comprendo perfectamente

-señorita un pañuelo?- dijo uno de los mosos y yo puse cara de adbersidad y rabia haciendo que se alejara despavorido

-desde que ví el cadaver de mi hermana supe que mi destino era desifrar a los malditos asesinos y maniacos, si podia, mandarlos a la tumba.

-por eso te comportas agresiva a toda muestra de cariño?

-no entiendo por que ahora no te estoy golpeando- dije, el puso cara de asustado- despues trabajé dos años para la C.I.A pero no habia que pensar por lo que me canvie a los detectives del gobierno, por la agresividad que había adoptado en la C.I.A no tardaron en transladarme aquí y hacerme problema de los británicos.

-yo vine por decision propia, y me habían advertido de que me tocaria una compañera dificil, Gilbertt me lo dijo

-gilbertt esta en new york

-te conoce por que cuando supo que serias mi compañera se asusto

-ese es uno de los tipos llorones que solia golpear en washington

Esa noche dormí y no tube insomnio, algo raro por toda la cafeina que habia tomado ese día, tal ves era un tanto de tranquilidad por que había llorado cosa que no habia hecho en años.

Llegó el domingo y nada interesante, solo que la victima fumaba cuando estaba nerviosa, eso explicaba las marcas en el suelo como quemaduras, y el vodka, habiamos recibido un informe extraño, había veneno en la boquilla de la botella pero no dentro de ella. Fuimos con ichabod muy temprano a la reunion de escritores, encubiertos como debia ser, me dirijí directo a los escritores de psicologia, a contactarme con un hombre de nombre Hector J. Lemure, según testigos, el tipo con el que jessica había ido al hotel.

-o señor usted es Hector lemure!!- dije dandole la mano y agitandola fuertemente

-y usted es?

-Gabriella Molina señor, soy reportera, vengo de España

-interesante- dijo rascandose la barba como critico de arte

-puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

-quien es el hombre con el que vino?

-el? es Jorge Fransisco mi, asistente

-que preguntas quieres hacerme?

-primero¿cual fue el ultimo libro que a escrito?

-las brisas del oceano se escuchan en los sueños

-bien ¿le gusta beber algo en especial? vino?

-que clase de preguntas son esas!

-las nesesarias

-mmm vino blanco, frances de preferencia

-le gusta fumar?

-no, no fumo

-tiene una relacion formal?

-no

-y jessica la escritora que mataron?

-no la conocí muy bien... solo hablamos un par de veces... sobre "la mirada" pero eso nada mas...

-y vosotros de que hablaos?

-nada importante, tramos de imprenta etc...

-bien bien...tome este numero y le llamaremos vale?

-si si no hay problema...

me levanté y fuí hacia ichabod

-nos vamos

-que paso?

-tengo que verificar algo...

Llegamos a Londres ese mismo día, pedí unas fotos de la escena del crimen... las vi detalladamente todas y cada una

-aqui esta!- grite e ichabod miro lentamente

-que cosa

-foto 4

-a?

-en esta esquina, nada mas mira, "la mirada", tengo un extraño presentimiento, creo que nos hacercamos al culpable...

-yo tengo ese libro, lo traje con las pruebas- dijo el

miré detalladamente el libro, nada raro, en eso llegó james a la habitacion mirando con celos y odio a ich que estaba muy cerca mio, a la ves con duda a mi por que no lo golpeaba

-ejem, interrumpo algo?

-nada harrison- dije examinado el libro

-buscan a una tal... Gabriella Molina?

-rayos- dije tomando el telefono

-alo?

-señorita Molina soy hector¿podriamos juntarnos y hablar un minuto?

-sabe señor es que estoy en londres, pero de seguro tengo la proxima semana tiempo vale?

-usted no es reportera verdad?

-que quiere- dije con mi voz normal

-lo sabia- dijo-las preguntas no eran de reporteros

-detective alex kingstone


	4. Chapter 4

-tenia razon, detective, por eso mismo queria decirle, que cuando hable con ella sobre la mirada, me dijo, "estoy en problemas" y "van a matarme por esto"  
-eso es muy importante, lo llamare luego adios.  
Miré que James estaba mirando a ichabod con rabia  
-Crane, puedo hablar contigo, a solas?  
-lo que quieran yo voy por un café- dije caminando rapido hacia el pasillo  
----  
Ichabod estaba sentado y james se sentó en mi asiento muy pensativo  
-veras crane, deja de tratar de acercarte a Kingstone ella nunca vera nada en tí, solo lo digo para ahorrarte el golpe, el daño sicológico y otras cosas, nesesita a un hombre fuerte, alguien que pueda pagar lo que ella quiere, alguien a quien ella ame alguien, alguien como  
-como tu?- dijo el mirando el libro  
-yo? naaa, yo solo eh tratado de hacer que se fije en mi desde que llego y ahora, llevas cuanto? una o dos semanas y lograste hacer lo que nunca pude en casi 2 años  
-por qué piensas eso? solo me gusta estar con ella es  
-no tratas de hacer que se fije en ti?  
-no,solo me gusta estar con ella- dijo mirando el ave  
-y la quieres tanto como yo?  
-yo la quiero si, pero...  
Yo habia terminado mi café y estaba escuchando la discucion paralizada en la puerta  
-que...significa esto?- dije tratando de no perder la calma  
-alex- dijo ichabod  
-no es lo que tu crees- dijo james asustado  
-aaaa, entonces creen que soy estupida, o retrasada mental no?  
-cuanto escuchaste?- dijo james, pero ichabod solo analizaba la situacion  
-la maquina esta muy cerca asi que cuanto crees  
-p, pero  
-ustedes dos olvidan algo, yo no amo a nadie, y tu ichabod, sabes perfectamente eso- dije poniendome mi uniforme  
ichabod solo bajó la cabeza  
-vas a alguna parte?- dijo james mirando que yo preparaba mis cosas  
-me voy a casa, no voy a soportar seguir en este estupido lugar- dije saliendo por la puerta chocando con Walter  
-lo siento paul  
-donde va señorita kingstone?  
-a mi casa- dije mirando a james y a ichabod  
-pero por que?!  
-pregunteles a ellos, seguramente le diran una mentira como "te comprendo perfectamente"-dije saliendo de la oficina y caminando hacia la salida  
-que le pasa?- dijo paul mirando a james  
-alex?- dijo ichabod siguiendome pero yo ya habia comenzado a caminar hacia mi casa por que no me tome el tiempo de irme en mi patrulla... Una resma de papel de me callo al suelo esparramandose.  
-malditos papeles, malditos muertos, estupido londres, por que te sientes asi alex, no puedes estar enamorada, alex kingstone no se puede enamorar de nadie, tu corazon no lo resistiria alex...- heblaba enfadada conmigo misma mientras recojía los papeles para salvarlos de la lluvia que caia esa noche.  
-como sabes si no lo has intentado?- dijo una vos conocida detras de mi  
-alejate crane- dije muy friamente tomando otro papel  
-¿por qué ocultas tus sentimientos?- mire como el se acachó para tomar otro papel  
-yo no oculto mis sentimientos, simplemente no los tengo  
-claro que los tienes, tu mente trata de ocultarlos porque no quiere que sufras, esa es la consecuencia, la causa es el trauma que sufriste de niña con tu hermana  
solte una lagrima -¿tus sentimientos tambien estan ocultos no?-me levanté del suelo a pesar de que había más papeles importantes, el estaba tranquilo, me hacerqué a el y le di una bofetada con toda la palma di mi mano y toda mi fuerza, vi que el no se movió.  
-mis sentimientos no estan ocultos, tu los pudiste ver perfectamente y saliste hullendo, por que tienes miedo a que la gente vea tus sentimientos?  
yo ya no sabía que decir, de verdad estaba aterrada ante su reaccion, debía estar gimiendo o asustado, pero había reapondido como si la bofetada no la hubiera sentido.  
Ichabod miró que me había quedado sin palabras y se acercó a abrazarme, yo estaba paralizada, no tenía idea de porque el aún no estaba en el suelo con una pierna o un brazo roto como hubiera reaccionado mi mente en la mayoria de los casos...  
-ahora si me golpearon en la calle, se que dije algo que no debí haber dicho- dijo el y yo aún estaba un tanto paralizada, porque no podía separarme aunque quería, creo, mi mente estaba completamente volando por los aires.  
-aaaa, entonces eso era, no querias que yo lo supiera- james había ido a buscarme tambien. Por fin pude reaccionar y despertar de esa extraña cosa que sentía y mirar el mundo real. comenzó a caminar hacia ichabod con una rabia a punto de estallar lo tomó del cabello y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara... este se defendió, yo iba a correr hacia ellos pero vi algo en el piso, una foto, la tome inmediatamente como en trance y volví al mundo real viendo a james y a ichabod peleando, ichabod habia tirado a james, pero este se había levantado lo habia golpeado en la cara y lo había tirado al suelo lanzandole patadas desesperadamente en el estomago.  
-ichabod!- grite sacando mi pistola y apuntando a james  
-que me vas a hacer? asesinarme?  
-no sabes el gusto que me daria sacarte los sesos a balasos, pero no quiero disparar a un oficial  
ichabod se levantó, yo había dejado de apuntar a james, este al ver que ichabod se levantaba se dió media vuelta para darle otro puñetazo, pero ichabod se inclinó y lo esquibó  
-detenganse!- grite tomando mi pistola, guardandomela en mi cinturon y recordando mi entrenamiento de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo corri hacie ellos golpeando a no se a quien  
-stop!- dije tratando de separarlos, en ese momento vi la cara de james enfurecida, al segundo siguiente, sentí un ardor en la mejilla y caí al suelo, james me habia golpeado en la cara y como usaba un anillo me había herido la mejilla y estaba sangrando en la lluvia. Como soy muy rencorosa en ese minuto perdí el control de mi cuerpo por la ira que me habia producido que un hombre me golpeara, James me miró la cara y yo me hacercaba a el lenta pero asesinamente, el soltó a ichabod y esta calló al suelo, me miraba con miedo y yo a el con ira... No diré lo que le hice, solo diré que una ambulancia se lo llevó de emergencia al hospital 10 minutos despues de que terminara con el, ichabod se habia desmayado, por lo que también se lo llevaron.  
-pero que paso aqui!?- escuche una vos mientras audaba a meter a ichabod a la ambulancia  
-una riña- dije mirando que Walter estaba impactado  
-señora Hickwit- dijo walter a su secretaria  
-si?- dijo ella con una libreta en la mano 


	5. Chapter 5

-traiga a un oficial, policias, la prensa no puede saber esto, no queremos que nuestra ciudad no se sienta a salvo

-señor walter- dije poniendome en su camino-si le importa no vendre a trabajar mañana

-no discuta señorita, es obio que si tiene que venir

-para que?- dije mostrandole los mojados papeles entre ellos, la fotografia-trabajaré en casa- dije poniendome mis anteojos negros y entrando a mi automovil.

-rayos- dije saliendo del auto pues me había equibocado de lado, estaba aun aturdida por el abrazo de ichabod.

llegué al cruce entre Greenwich y southwark detube el auto y me puse a meditar

-como es posible que no lo halla golpeado...

_tal ves sientes algo por el_

-como? yo no siento nada por nadie- comenzaba a hablar sola

_en eso tienes razon_

-no lo amo callate!

_entonces como es que confias en el?_

-eso es, solo confio en el

_si solo confias en el, vete a tu casa y bebe un café para calmar los nervios_

-puede ser que sienta algo por el, con el es diferente, tal ves el sea diferente

_lo amas, por que el es diferente a los demas locos que tenias de pretendientes_

-lo amo?

_es obio_

-ahora, quizas es otro bastardo vestido de angel

_no se viste de angel, se viste como del siglo XVIII, eso es lo que te hizo fijarte en el en primer lugar_

-entonces voy al hospital?

_es tu decicion, solo te digo, tu corazon sufrirá mas si no lo aceptas_

-ya callate

_me callo me callo_

me quedé ahí, pensando en como podia ser, hasta que escuché un clackson (vocina, corneta) de un auto detras de mi

-apresurate!- dijo el tipo, yo miré hacia atras -ag, tenia que ser mujer- respondió

-mujer!- dije explotando en rabia -ahora veras quien es niñita animal!

apreté el acelerador al maximo hacia Greenwich, y el tipo se quedo sorprendido y en panico en su auto. A esa velosidad pasé hawcklech hasta que me detube a ver donde estaba pues mi casa era por el otro lado..

-el hospital!!?? pero como!

_tu corazon fue mas fuerte que tu sentido comun no?_

-ya callate- dije bajandome del auto y cerrando la puerta.

Me dirijí a la recepcion, estaba nerviosa

-eeeee, disculpe

-si?- me dijo la mujer

-llegaron dos oficiales, heridos, uno se llamaba ichabod crane, con CH en ves de K

-si- dijo mirando la computadora-esta en la habitacion 23 de este piso, pero dice que esta durmiendo u/o en coma

-que!?

-eso, dice que si puede tener visitas ¿quiere verlo?

_si, dilo, quiero verlo_

-me disculpa?- dije dando media vuelta y abriendo mi celular como si estubiera hablando con alguien -ahora no!

_di que si_

-ok, pero cerraras el pico?

_claro, quiero que sigas a tu corazon yo no soy tu corazon ni tu conciencia, solo soy una molesta vosecita_

-adios- dije cerrando el celular -si señorita quiero verlo

-su nombre

-alex kingstone

-tiene dos horas

-no demoraré tanto

me dió un papel, como un pase, caminé por los pasillos y entre en la habitacion...

-en coma eh?- dije viendolo-esta desmayado- dije un poco mas tranquila, aun asi caminé lentamente hacia el y lo miré dormir, era mi primer segundo tranquilo en todo el día.

-esto es mi culpa, debí haberle dicho a james que siempre lo supe, pero que no lo golpeaba por ser un buen amigo, le di su merecido, no se donde estara.

en un dramático segundo ichabod despertó como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. yo dí un salto hacia atras y caí al suelo.

-a! que paso donde estoy?!! quien eres!

-soy yo- dije levantadome pues no se veia mi cara-que? perdiste la memoria? con ese pequeño golpe?

no habia perdido la memoria solo estaba corrompido por el panico y la situacion, por que me abrazó con miedo.

-tranquilo

-donde estoy?- dijo sin soltarme

-en un hospital, te desmayaste

-soñe con algo horrible- dijo y yo por fin tambien lo abrace con fuerza

-no te paso nada, ni si quiera tienes un ojo morado-dije con un poco de sarcasmo

-lo siento no quise que te enojaras conmigo por lo que dije de que te-lo mire y le di un beso en los labios muy suavemente.Entonces vi que estaba un tanto sorprendido, yo lo volví a abrazar

-eres la primera persona a la que he querido de verdad en toda mi vida, solo que mi mente estaba corrompida por el sentido comun y el daño que otros me han hecho- ichabod se habia separado de mi y estaba tocando mi cara suavemente.

-estas herida?

-james me lastimo un poco, cuando ustedes peleaban

-es profunda

-un poco si

el me miró preocupado

-como es que un hombre se atrebe a golpear a una mujer

-en los tiempos modernos la discriminacion de sexos acabó y ademas, te aseguro que no soy la primera, aa- dije tocandomela con una muesca de dolor que traté de ocultarle a ichabod.

-tranquila- dijo acariciandome el rostro pero yo respire profundo para aliviarlo

-ya se como la mataron, la respuesta siempre estubo tan cerca

-ya sabes?

-es decir solo hace falta una cosa más...- yo le mostré la fotografia y este se levantó

-claro!

-me entiendes?

-perfectamente- dijo tomando sus ropas que estaban en una silla y dirijiendose al baño

esperé a que ichabod saliera, cuando por fin lo vi lo primero que hice fue correr a abrazarlo.

Salimos por la puerta principal, las enfermeras no entendian como estaba bien si supuestamente estaba "en coma" nos subimos al auto y fuimos a toda velosidad hacia el hotel kanton sin sospechosos mas que unas personas vinculadas con la victima. entramos en la habitacion y los dos fuimos a ver la quemadura en el suelo.

-la victima fumaba solo cuando estaba nerviosa

-la quemadura seguramente fue hecha al caersele la colilla.

Me paré sobre la quemadora -si fumó la colilla aquí se le cayó- camine hasta la mesa -pero ella no bebió vodka antes, la colilla debió estar envenenada

-cigarrilos con sabor a almendra, pudo haberlo disimulado perfectamente

-por los espasmos luego cayó ella sobre la mesa tirando el vaso al suelo- dije imaginando como fué.

-luego se arrastró hasta la habitacion y no alcanzó a llamar, murió en el suelo

-raro, si se arrastraba hacia adentro, los pies debieron estar mirando hacia la puerta, pero segun la mucama lo que encontró fue la mano.

-tienes razon- dijo ichabod caminando -fumó aquí, lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo quemando el piso, esto fue por que alguien o algo la asustó

-quisas una llamada, el telefono celular estaba en la otra habitacion

-que oportuno llamar en el momento en el que ella inhaló el veneno no?¿?

-que más pudo ser?

-eh oido casos en los que el cianuro demora 1 o 2 minutos en funcionar

-pudo fumar sin sentir nada mas que un ardor en los pulmones, entró en la habitacion por algo, comenzaron los espasmos y murió tratando de salir, la mucama limpió la escena, pero no sacó la quemadúra, si la analizamos encontraremos rastros de humo que contiene el veneno

-si solo fumaba cuando estaba nerviosa, esa cajetilla la pudo haber tenido semanas, o meses

-tienes razon, y el asesino pudo haber escapado

-O.O el libro eso es!

-que?

-has escuchado del plagio?- dije yo mirando el libro en el epílogo- sabia que había escuchado de esto antes, Ruther Murder escribió una especie de primera parte de esto, la victima seguramente robó este y lo inscribió en copyright antes

-el debió tener la razon, y el arma, debe saber mucho de venenos

-no más que yo- dije sacando una muestra de la quemadura del piso y poniendola en un liquido que cambió a blanco-lo que sospechaba, el cianuro llebava mas de una semana en la colilla expuesto, por lo que su efecto debió haber demorado 2 o 3 minutos.

El miró la reaccion y puso cariñosamente su brazo sobre mi hombro, yo no entendí por que pero no opuse ningun tipo de resistencia.

Salímos del hotel rapidamente, corrímos a la sede, walter no nos esperaba al parecer, pues al entrar casi se desmaya

-walter necesito mi computadora

-pero y la de su casa?

-solo la de mí oficina tiene el programa cracker con el que veo los registros de los vuelos

-esta bien, señor crane que alegría que este bien

-alguien me ayudo- dijo viendome y yo solo sonreí y comencé a caminar a la oficina

-a, a los jovenes los pico una flecha no? solo le digo señor crane, si fuera usted, eligiria a otra persona

-no se de que habla

-lo sabe perfectamente

yo estaba en mi oficina buscando sobre el libro que jessica había publicado y el de ruther murder, el tema era el mismo, pero los personajes variaban, luego inserté ruther murder en los registros de los vuelos, hasta ese momento, nada, al llegar ichabod se sentó junto a mi

-estas equibocada

-en que?

-ruther se escribe ruwer por que es ruso no ingles- dijo

-crees que estoy mal?

-si no dejas que te corrija no lo sabre

quería golpearlo, tenía ira en mis venas, iba a levantar mi mano pero el la detubo

-sueltame

-tranquilisate no quise hacerte enojar, solo estaba preparado para parar el golpe

-pero pero es que aa!- dije soltandome y mirando la computadora, cambié la th por w y luego solo demoró unos segundos en salir uno

-ves

-¬¬ si lo veo- dije malhumorada

-dice que, esta aquí en londres?¿?

puse un buscador con el sistema cracker que me dejó ver los hoteles escribiendo nuevamente ruder murder encontré que estaba en el Nighshine cerca del puente thamesis.

llegamos al hotel solo media hora despues, avisamos a la recepcionista y subimos a la habitacion 26 en el segundo piso

-policia criminal!- grité tocando la puerta al escuchar unos sonidos dentro-abrá!

-abra en nombre de londres!- dijo ichabod

Puse mi oido en la puerta muy lentamente, escuché un arma cargandose

-s,si no me abre me vere en la obligacion de tumbar la puerta!- dijo ichabod preparandose para tumbarla

-ich! no!-quitandolo del camíno, se sintió un disparo, mis pupilas se dilataron, no sentía dolor, todo se veía en camara lenta, caía al suelo, y la puerta se abría, en ese estado de shock miré sangre en mi chaqueta, aún respiraba, sentía un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, nunca me habian disparado, nunca creí que moriria así, en esa millonesima de segundo que pasaba lentamente.

-maldición!- dije precionando la herida, ruwer salió de la habitación y se puso a correr para el asensor pero ichabod se había quedado conmigo

-la maldita bala atravesó la puerta- vi que ichabod estaba abrazandome-que haces siguelo!- dije precionando la herida

-no mueras por favor

respire profundamente, no queria decirle la verdad, mis pupilas seguían dilatadas

-no digas tonterias- dije quejosamente sin poder respirar mucho -atrapalo, si no nuestro trabajo no habrá servido de nada- dije con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-no, a el lo atraparemos despues, pero luego no podre salvarte si voy ahora

yo respiraba quejosamente y no podia ver bien puesto que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas, respire profundamente

-yo estoy bien tranquilo,¿quien te despertaria cuando te desmayaras?- dije tratando de sonreir

-Una ambulancia!- gritó pero nadie respondió, se escucho otro disparo

-eso no puede ser bueno ich, ve a ver que pasa- dije viendo que la emorragea se hacia mas precente, no quería que me viera morir

-no! no perderé a nadie mas a quien quiera

esa palabras me hisieron pensar, pero me puse firme

-no quieres ir?, pues iré yo- dije gritando al levantarme lentamente por el dolor, comencé a caminar y ví una mujer muerta en el asensor, no pude soportar mis piernas y caí de nuevo

sentí sus brazos aunque supe que no me levantaría de nuevo sola

-ve a buscarlo que no oiste!!!!- dije mostrandole a la mujer con el tiro en la cabeza, y con el dolor de mi herida-yo llamare a una ambulancia e ire al hospital, te lo prometo- dije cruzando los dedos

el dió media vuelta y yo me relaje, pero justo cuando me iba a entregar a dormirme sentí algo, abrí los ojos y vi que ichabod tenia sus labios unidos a los mios, me abrazó y luego volvió a subir al asensor.

yo estaba un tanto sorprendida y ví mi sinturon

-no sobreviviré si me quedo parada, si muero perdere a la unica persona que amo- tomé mi navaja y la abrí, miré mi herida y la introduje gritando de dolor y llorando, toqué la bala y lancé un grito de dolor muy agudo y las lagrimas salian de mis ojos hasta que ví el plateado pedazo de metal saliendo de mi piel, este cayó al suelo y yo me recosté en el piso. me saque la camisa y con el sinturón me hice un torniquete, reposé ahi, el sueño es tremendo cuando uno ha perdido tanta sangre, cerré los ojos y dormí.

-----

ichabod estaba literalmente, corriendo por las calles de londres, contra autos balas y peatones tras ruwer

-lo hare por ella- dijo sacando su pistola y disparando, el disparo dió en el tobillo del asesino y este se detubo

-por favor no fue culpa mia fue de ella, ella me robó

-ese no es el problema, le disparaste a un policia y mataste a un recepcionista y a una huesped que no conocias

-tenia miedo

-eso no le importara a la corte

-pero si a usted

-callese!- dijo ichabod poniendole las esposas

lo llevó a la policia, volvió al hotel para poder acompañarme en la ambulancia que no habia llamado, claro, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no vió ni a la policia a fuera

-no puede ser, no puede ser que no halla alcanzado a llamar a la ambulancia...- dijo con su mongomerie completamente manchado en sangre.

subió por las escaleras a toda velosidad corriendo, cuando llegó y me vió con mucha sangre por la extirpacion de la bala se lanzo hacia mi y abrazo mi "cadaver" casi llorando.

-no puede ser que no alla llegado a tiempo, es mi culpa, debí saberlo, ella no queria salvarse, no queria que la viera morir, jamas pude decirle a la cara que la amo.

-yo tambien te amo- dije con poca fuerza

este se separó y me miró como si estubiera viendo a un muerto, claro, habia perdido tanta sangre que mi corazon funcionaba a la mitad de su capacidad y mis latidos no se oían

-lo atrapaste?- dije cerrando nuevamente los ojos

-si- dijo y me volvió a abrazar

yo sonreí levemente y el me beso tiernamente...

Fin


End file.
